


Harry Potter and the Night that Changed Everything

by kiranightshade



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood supremacy, Boy-Who-Lived Neville Longbottom, Bullying, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark Harry, Dark Magic Rituals (Harry Potter), Death Eater Harry Potter, Death Eater Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, Harry Potter is Not the Boy-Who-Lived, Hero Worship, Human Sacrifice, M/M, Parent Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Slow Burn, Slytherin Harry Potter, Unreliable Narrator, Wizarding Culture (Harry Potter), Wrong Boy-Who-Lived (Harry Potter), different Golden Trio
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:41:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29158320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiranightshade/pseuds/kiranightshade
Summary: Lord Voldemort decides to not act rashly the night Severus Snape relays the prophecy. Instead, he orders the children found and secured so that he might hear the whole prophecy and make an informed decision.Bellatrix Lestrange takes Harry that Halloween. Not long after, the Longbottoms are found and Voldemort goes himself to take the boy. But something goes wrong and Voldemort disappears.Bellatrix Lestrange dedicates herself to her last orders and raises Harry Potter to love and serve the Dark Lord, all the while doing all she can to seek him out and return him to power.
Relationships: Bartemius Crouch Jr. & Harry Potter, Bellatrix Black Lestrange & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Harry Potter & Severus Snape, Harry Potter/Voldemort, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 148





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah. I'm reposting this as a chaptered fic. I've always had issues when editing a one-shot. 
> 
> The rating may change as the fic progresses and new tags will be added when appropriate, and a quick thank you to my amazing beta, blood_and_gore, for helping me with this new project of mine.

“Crucio.” Bellatrix says and smiles as Lily Potter falls. The familiar wave of satisfaction fills Bellatrix as the mudblood writhes under her wand and it isn’t until she stops twitching that she looks away. 

Behind her is revealed the child Bellatrix was sent for, Harry Potter. He looked up at her in wonder as she bends over the crib and takes him into her arms. 

“Ow!” she exclaims when Harry tugs on her hair. He laughs and tugs on it some more. 

“Strong little guy, aren’t you?” Bellatrix says, with a wince. 

“S’un,” Harry agrees, waving his fist that is still clenched around her hair. 

Bellatrix laughs softly and attempts to pry his fingers loose. She’s almost got him when she hears movement downstairs. 

With Harry tucked into her robes and her wand drawn, she waits with a disarming charm on her tongue until Severus stumbles in. For a moment, they only stare at each other, and then Severus looks down to where the mudblood lays. 

Bellatrix sneers as Severus loses all composure and falls to his knees, taking Lily into his arms. “Don’t tell me you still cared for the poisonous wretch?”

“She’s alive,” he mutters to himself. He says it a few times before reaching for his wand. Bellatrix summons it to her hand. 

“She is a threat.” Bellatrix sneers. “She is everything wrong with the world and you would heal her?”

“Give me my wand, Bellatrix.”

Bellatrix kicks his shoulder, forcing him onto his back. She then stomps on his chest, keeping him in place as she says, “I thought you’d moved past this, Severus. We all had such faith in you. The Dark Lord has faith in you. Do the right thing and don’t disappoint Him.”

She tosses his wand to the ground beside him and steps back, waiting. Harry starts to get a bit restless in the silence and she doesn’t think much of it as she rocks him gently. 

She watches as Severus pulls himself together and picks up his wand. Lily had begun to come back to herself but is too weak to do more than roll onto her back and raise herself up to her elbows. 

“Severus,” she pleads, but it falls on deaf ears. 

“Avada Kedavra,” Severus casts, and the last chance for regression passes at his feet.

A crash comes from downstairs. Bellatrix doubts it’ll be another of their’s and is proven correct when her worthless cousin barges through the door. 

“You!” he growls. 

Bellatrix blasts him back so hard he gets stuck in the wall down the hall. Laughing, she calls out, “Love to stay and play, Sirius, but we really need to be going.” 

They apparate away as a “Reducto!” hits a chair behind where Bellatrix was standing, reducing it to mist.


	2. Chapter 2

With one child secured and the other found, Lord Voldemort could nearly taste victory. 

The father fought admirably but fell quickly. The mother was wandless but refused to step aside, and in an attempt to not spill more pure blood, he offered her two more chances to surrender. 

She refused. He killed her. 

The child cried in his crib and only grew more distressed when Voldemort reached for him. A quick jerk. A small scratch.

Voldemort was blown apart with the wrath of old magic defending its charge, leaving nothing but empty robes and a wand in a room filled with debris and Neville Longbottom, untouched but for the bleeding line across his cheek. 

*** 

Bellatrix Lestrange isolates herself after her Lord disappears, dedicated to following His last orders.

Care for the boy. Raise him properly until the full prophecy could be heard, and her Lord decided on how to proceed.

Many of her brothers and sisters were imprisoned; many more betrayed them. She teaches Harry the value of loyalty when he’s old enough to speak. Of what will happen to the cowards that turned their backs on their Lord. Of the rewards He will bestow on those who do what is right, and not lose faith. 

“Our Lord is out there,” she tells Harry, every night before bed, “He will return and drag this world to rights again, and we will be there at His side.” 

Harry smiles every night at the thought and has pleasant dreams, eager as any young child for his hero to return. 

*** 

Harry Potter is five years old when he meets Severus Snape. 

He doesn’t like him at first because he only come when his mother leaves, and his mother never used to leave for anything. 

He cries a lot in the first week. Until, that is, Professor Snape has enough and hits him with enough stinging hexes to make him stop.

“Tantrums will not be tolerated,” Severus says, “You are here to learn how to serve properly, and I am here to teach you. You will show me the proper respect and your lessons due diligence.” Severus pauses to let the words sink in before ending with, “Unless, of course, you’d prefer to succumb to that blood of yours.” 

“No!” Harry cries out. “Please, I just want to see Mother.”

“Your mother will not be there every minute of every day!” Snape hisses, “She has her responsibilities, and you have yours. Now, are you going to keep whining, or are you going to get to work?”

Harry never complains again. 

*** 

His mother dotes on him when she is home but leaves more and more frequently as the months pass. She tells him that now that he is old enough, she has gone to look for their Lord. 

Harry learns to order the elves himself and go to sleep without her stories. Buzzing with excitement, he works harder than ever before in his lessons. Determined as he is, Professor Snape teaches him how to cut and dice many different ingredients without waste, how to hold a quill, and how to write. 

September comes and takes Professor Snape to Hogwarts. Harry dares to hug the man goodbye and beams when he pats him a few times on the head. 

The next day, Mother comes home with a man she introduces as Bartimus Crouch Jr.

He insists Harry call him Uncle Barty and ruffles his hair. Mother tells Harry that he’ll be his new tutor while she’s away. She spends the next week at home with him and Harry barely leaves her side. They play games and laugh, and she tells him how proud she is of all his hard work. 

She tells him that she’s close to finding their Lord, she can feel it.

*** 

Harry loves his uncle Barty. They laugh and play and have an amazing time. Where Professor Snape was stern and depressing, Uncle Barty is a ball of manic energy and delight that reminds him of his mother. 

Uncle Barty teaches him how to feel his magic even when he isn’t using it. He makes him sit down on the floor with is legs crossed for a very long time every morning for weeks. Harry thinks Barty is crazy and meditation is stupid, not that he dared say it out loud, until something finally clicks, and he can feel his core. Every morning after that is spent practicing until Harry barely remembers what it was like to be so ignorant of his own power. 

Harry learns how to study and organize information in his mind so he can remember things more easily. They try many different methods until Harry finds one that feels the most natural. Harry doesn’t really understand why he’s being taught this at all if he’s being honest. It’s very boring sometimes and it doesn’t feel like he’s actually learning anything, but Barty insists it’ll make life much easier in the future and Harry decides to trust him. 

Uncle Barty is proven right when they start learning how to navigate the social circles he’s expected to join when he’s old enough. Every journey into their pensieve is much easier to keep track of and they have a lot more time to make the lessons interesting. They have a lot of fun pretending to manipulate idiots and politicians. 

Harry learns how to tell the worthy from the worthless, the talented from the useless, the pawns from the queens. 

When Harry is nine years old, he’s allowed out of the manor for the first time in his life. His mother dresses him personally in his very best robes and walks him into Malfoy Manor for the Beltane Ball. Harry’s never celebrated Beltane with anyone but his mother before, and he can’t wait to celebrate the new summer with actual children his age. 

Harry wonders what muggles they’ve gathered for the sacrifice. He hopes it’s more than one. His mother never took more than one to avoid attention and surely no one muggle could feed this estate.

They enter the manor and meet their hosts waiting in the vestibule. He stands very still and doesn’t fidget at all as he’s introduced to the Lord and Lady of the house and manages not to run off the moment he sees her son. 

His name is Draco Malfoy, and he is Harry’s first friend. 

They spend the evening in the gardens with the other children. Harry hopes he doesn’t make a fool of himself. He’s been practicing talking to real people for so long, but the real thing is so much more exhausting than he anticipated. 

If he does, none of the other children show it. They welcome him happily and show him where all the best flowers are for the garlands. 

As night falls, more and more people leave. Eventually, his mother seeks him out and shows him to the bonfire that is only open for the most important guests. 

Harry stands under the stars next to his mother and looks at all the cloaked figures gather around. One of them has a bit of blond hair poking out that can only belong to Lord Malfoy. 

Once everyone is settled, Lord Malfoy turns to them all and speaks. “Friends. Family. We’ve gathered here to honor the Lady Hecate and show our gratitude. In these tenuous times, when the mudbloods thrive and our world feels beyond hope, let us not forget that which we’ve been given.” Lord Malfoy takes out his wand and lights it, revealing the three muggles bound to posts on the pyre. “May the parasites who infect this world be the sacrifice to renew it. As their blood spills, let the Earth take its fill and live again.”

The pyre bursts into flames with a wave of his wand and they all cheer. The night seems to burst into color as the trees and flowers become more vibrant with every scream. His mother pulls him into a mass of people dancing, and they spend the rest of the night together, happy and alive.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't care about editing rn. just take chp 2 so i can say i did something worth anything today

**Harry Potter Lives!**  
_Written by M. Carneirus_  
_Photos by A. Fieldwake_   
_Just yesterday, none other than Harry James Potter was discovered by our esteemed Auror Bartimus Crouch Jr. (not to be confused with his father, Bartimus Crouch Sr., current Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation). When asked how he came across the young man (now age 10), Mr. Crouch had this to say._

_“I had only meant to follow up on some disturbing reports of Banshee screams.” [for more information on Banshees see page 8] “I hadn’t expected anything so terrible. The town was practically dead, no doubt because of the dark magic infecting the air. I could barely stand it. When I finally found the source, nothing could have prepared me for what I found.”_

_What Mr. Crouch Jr. found was indeed foul, and I caution any young viewers from the photos taken on scene [available on page 8]. The source of the foul magic, and apparent captor of thought dead, Harry Potter, was none other than Bellatrix Lestrange^1^! A name I’m sure you’re well familiar with._

_Traces of dark rituals and muggle corpses were found all over the property Mr. Potter was held in. It is likely that Bellatrix Lestrange was living there for the entirety of her disappearance, if the increased disappearances in the area over the past ten years are any indication. Auror Crouch Jr. barely escaped with the boy and is now seeking medical treatment in the Janus Thicket ward for a variety of curses._

_Allow me to remind you of the late Lily and James Potter, casualties of the Death Eater’s terrorism and war heroes. Their graves can be found in Godric’s Hollow, not far from their home^2^ where they died defending their child not days before Mr. Neville Longbottom, also known as “The Boy Who Lived”, defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Lily and James Potter fought He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named on three separate occasions before that fateful night and lived before seeking sanctuary in Godric’s Hollow. It’s no mystery why they were targeted._

_My heart breaks at the thought of a child, let alone a half-blooded Potter, in her care. What horrors has this child been forced to endure? What torture? What dark magics has Bellatrix Lestrange committed to infect the town so, and how much longer will she evade capture?_

_All these questions and more, but of one thing we can be certain. With barely a month left until the start of term, there can be no safer place for Harry Potter than Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_(1) Bellatrix Lestrange has evaded capture for her service to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named for near eleven years and was well known as his most ruthless and devout follower.  
(2) The Potter Cottage, Godric’s Hollow_

*** 

“Difficult,” the sorting hat says the moment he touches Harry’s head, “Very difficult.” 

“How,” Harry thinks pointedly. “I belong in Slytherin. We both know it.”

“Yes, you would do well in Slytherin. Plenty of ambition and cunning in your mind, no doubt about that. But plenty of courage and loyalty as well. Not a bad mind either. A fine appreciation for knowledge and hard work. You’d fit well into any house.”

“I will not be thrown to any of the lesser houses, hat.”

The hat laughs softly, “A sentiment that has become more popular in the past few generations. But such determination does make things a bit easier. Yes, it is clear you would do best in either Hufflepuff or Slytherin. Hmm.”

“I am not a Hufflepuff,” Harry thinks furiously. 

“If you’re sure…better be—Slytherin!”

Harry opens his eyes to the sound of the hat’s voice and smiles. Pleased to have gotten his way, he slides off the stool and hands the hat over to Professor McGonagall. The Slytherin table cheers as he makes his way to them and finds his seat next to Draco and the other first years. 

Harry doesn’t pay much mind to the rest of the sorting, except to note that the Weasley that Draco baited went to Gryffindor and Zabini to Slytherin. Harry helps make room for their new housemate and looks to the High Table where all the professors sat. 

He makes eye contact with Professor Snape and couldn’t help a small smile. He’s missed him terribly and can’t wait for their first lesson. Professor Snape nods slightly to him. 

The professor next to Professor Snape caught his attention. He wore a purple turban and seemed rather skittish to Harry. Bored, Harry scanned the rest of the table. There was a man with a prosthetic arm laughing jovially with the half-breed who greeted them at the station. 

“Professor Kettleburn,” a bulky older boy with brown hair says from a few seats away. “He’s the professor for Care of Magical Creatures. Bit of a madman but his lessons are fun.” 

“How’d he lose his arm?” Theodore asks. 

“I heard it was bitten off by a dragon,” someone says.

“Nah,” the boy says. “he got it burned off by a firecrab.”

“Where’d you hear that?” someone even further down the table asks, “I heard an auror blasted it off when he stood between him and a raging Erumpent.”

Nobody could decide just how the man lost his arm and soon a good chunk of the table was arguing over all his lost limbs. The only thing everyone could agree on is that he only had an arm and half a leg left, and most everybody loved his lessons. Harry watches as even a few of the neighboring Ravenclaws joined in on the debate, some of them getting rather heated with their claims and none of them paying any mind to the start of the year announcements. 

Harry leans over so the bulky boy could hear him and asks his name. 

“Lucian Bole,” he answers. “3rd year.”

“Bole…” Harry says thoughtfully, “I don’t recognize that name.” Harry can’t help losing interest as he thought back to the lists of families he was taught were pure. He supposes a Bole could have been listed, but if they were, they had little influence. 

“You’re on the quidditch team, aren’t you?” Draco asks.

“Beater since last year.” Bole puffs his chest out proudly. Harry supposes that makes sense. The muscles on that boy could only be a boon to any team that requires so much physical prowess. 

Harry tunes out as he tends to do whenever Draco gets going about quidditch and decides to focus on the dinner that had been served while they were all distracted. 

He’s careful not to eat too quickly like he was told. A week with little to no food may have been helpful for the authorities’ small minds, but Harry doesn’t have to like it, and he is wary of making himself sick on his first day. 

Draco nudges him. “Did you hear that? First years can try out for the team! Isn’t that great?”

Harry hums absentmindedly. 

“I can’t wait for tryouts. Just you wait, I’ll join the team and get my dad to bully the school into letting me have my own broom and…”

Draco goes on and Harry makes appropriate grunts and platitudes as he eats. He’s still talking all the way to the dorm and Harry falls asleep to him continuing to their new dormmates. 

*** 

The first few weeks of class pass quickly. Harry focuses on his studies and keeps ahead of all his reading, despite the many attempts to drag him away. 

The work is good. Harry gets decent marks on all his assignments and he works hard to keep it that way. 

Transfigurations is the hardest class, in Harry’s opinion. It being one of the more complicated magicks makes it a common opinion as well. Potions is similarly difficult, but Harry is far too familiar with a knife and his professor to be intimidated. History of Magic is a joke, and Harry cannot believe such incompetence is allowed. He has had to resort to self-study, and it takes up much more of his time than he’d like. Defense Against the Dark Arts would have been his favourite class if Professor Quirrell could string together five words in less than a minute. Astronomy is a waste of time for someone who has had the stars memorized for years. Charms, however, has been Harry’s favourite. The lessons are slow, but Professor Flitwick manages to keep them engaged for the most part, and Harry has been itching to use the spells his mother casts all the time without even thinking about it. 

Harry is enjoying a rather nice breakfast when Draco grabs him by the arm and proceeds to drag him away. Scowling, Harry follows him over to the Gryffindor table where Draco no doubt intends to find trouble. Why this means Harry has to have cold toast, he does not know. 

Draco snatches something from Longbottom’s hand and laughs. “Get a load of this junk. You’d think the masses would care a bit more for the Great Neville Longbottom.”

Almost immediately, the two boys at Longbottom’s side stand up looking like they’re just hoping for a chance to throw a punch like a common muggle. Harry wishes he could be surprised but one can’t expect much from a Weasley and…Thomas? Dean Thomas, Harry remembers. 

Vincent and Gregory burst into laughter behind them and Harry couldn’t help a small smile of his own. 

“Give it back,” Granger says. 

“And who is going to make me? You?”

Harry does laugh with them this time. 

“Is there a problem?” Professor McGonagall asks, making them all jump. 

“No, ma’am.” Harry says quickly. “Just a laugh between friends is all. Longbottom’s been showing off his new trinket.”

Harry stares Longbottom into submission. the boy’s face gains a few shades of red and he murmurs his agreement. 

“Hmm,” Professor McGonagall says. It’s clear she doesn’t believe them, but without anyone speaking up there is little she can do, and they all know it. “Best be giving it back then, Malfoy, and return to your table. Breakfast will be ending soon, and I don’t want to hear that tummy rumbling in class.” 

“Whatever,” Draco mutters low enough for only Harry to hear and drops the remembrall into Longbottom’s hands. “Let’s go.”

They leave with carefully without care and head back to their own breakfast. Harry grins when he finds fresh toast still available on the tray. 

“Brats won’t have the teacher to fight their battles all the time,” Draco grumbles. 

“Why don’t you just buy a stupid remembrall for yourself if you want one so bad?” Harry asks. 

Draco glares, “That’s not the point.”

“What is the point, then?”

“Someone needs to knock that blood traitor off his little pedestal, and you need to learn how to enjoy life.”

Harry sighs. “Was this all for your silly idea that I don’t know how to have fun?”

“You don’t!” Draco hisses. “You don’t even have anything fun for breakfast!”

Harry looks at his plate of rather delicious and nutritious food, thank you very much, and points out the peach he’s chosen. “This is fun.”

“That doesn’t count.”

Harry rolls his eyes. “And I suppose three different flavors of sugar topped with sugar is?”

“Yes!”

“You’re ridiculous.”

“You’re a swot, but you were also having fun back there, so I know you aren’t hopeless.”

“Sure, Draco. Whatever you say.”

*** 

Madame Hooch lines them all up for their first flying lesson, each with a broomstick at their side. Harry stands between Draco and Theodore and across from Longbottom who stands between Granger and Thomas. 

“Alright,” Madame Hooch says, “Welcome to your first flying lesson. Now I want to make something very clear. Flying is a dangerous skill that we will be building with caution. I have never had more than a broken leg in this class and I don’t plan on changing that. You will do as I say.

Now, Flying requires a certain bond with your broom. It is something anyone can learn but will come easier to some and more difficult to others. I want you all to raise your hands above your broom and say ‘up!’”

Everyone does as they were told. Harry’s rose up to his hand on the first try, as did Draco’s. Harry laughs as Longbottom’s didn’t even twitch and Granger’s rolled about like a petulant child. 

Most everyone got it after a few moments, but they barely got started before Longbottom lost control of his broom. He flew erratically, screaming all the while, along the walls of the castle and Harry can’t help but feel disappointed when he only suffered a broken wrist. 

Madame Hooch’s warning not to fly on threat of expulsion rang through everyone’s ears as she rushed Longbottom to the hospital wing. 

A few of the Gryffindors were attempting to shush those still giggling. Harry pays them no mind and looks to Draco for what will undoubtably be a good joke or two at Longbottom’s expense. Instead, he finds him picking something up off the ground. 

“Is that Longbottom’s remembrall?” Harry laughs.

“Must’ve dropped it,” Draco says, “Maybe if he’d given this a squeeze, he’d remember to fall on his fat ass.”

Harry laughs along with most of the others. Draco tosses it up into the air and catches it. They make a game of it for a while. Tossing it from Draco to Harry to Vincent and Greg. 

“Give it here!” Thomas yells at the remembrall lands in Draco’s hands. 

“No. I think I’ll leave it somewhere for him to find.” Draco says, mounting his broom and taking off into the air. “Like the roof maybe!”

Thomas yells after him, but Granger has too tight a grip on his arm to do much else. After Draco chucks it past the same tower Longbottom fell off of, he lands next Harry. 

“Come on,” Harry says. “Let’s get out of here.” 

The mudbloods were still yelling at them as they ran back into the castle, hand-in-hand with giant grins on their faces. 

*** 

Defense classes were a headache and Harry has found that if he does his homework during lecture, he actually absorbs more of the information because he isn’t spending so much time thinking about that stutter.

Other students, namely Draco, have decided against such methods and instead spend the time talking about inane topics like that day’s lunch and quidditch. 

“You have to go,” Draco whines, languishing across his desk in despair. “You’re brilliant on a broom and if we get on the team, we’ll be legends.”

Harry sighs. Not looking up from his homework, he says, “You know how little I care about Quidditch. I’ve no interest in playing it.”

“Bull,” Draco straightens up. “I know you love flying and you care about the house cup. With us two, we’re guaranteed to win.” 

Harry rolls his eyes. This is such a waste of time, he thinks. “I will go with you to the tryouts, but I’m not trying out myself.”

“Really?” Draco asks with stars in his eyes. 

“I will if you let me listen to the Professor for five minutes.”

“Deal.”

*** 

Harry tries and fails to reach the bleachers before Draco can grab hold of him and drag him to the quidditch captain. 

His grip is like iron and Harry wishes he were surprised his friend would be so devious. Soon they were on the pitch surrounded by older and more experienced Slytherins all with their personal brooms, unlike their school issue Cleansweeps. A few snicker down at them, not that Draco seems to notice or care. Harry scowls.

“Alright,” Pucey says, effectively silencing them all. “We’ve got room for a chaser and a seeker this year. If you’re looking to be anything else, don’t waste my time.”

A small chunk of the crowd left with a lot of grumbling and a few muttered curses. Harry wonders what they thought they were going to accomplish. The available positions were public knowledge. 

“Now I want everyone left to get into two groups, one for each position. I’ll be looking at your form and anyone left after that will get to show me what they got in a mock game. If any of you are left standing, we’ll put together a short match with the rest of the team. Whoever manages to fit the best, gets the position. If none of you impress me…Well, I guess I’ll just have to run tryouts next weekend instead.”

Of the ten of them, seven tried out for Chaser and three for Seeker. Harry went for Chaser only because Draco still had a death grip on his arm. Four of the would-be chasers were dismissed almost immediately. The last remaining candidate besides Draco and himself was a third-year girl Harry didn’t know named Maria Bellchant. One would-be seeker was dismissed shortly after. 

Both seekers were very good. Good enough that Pucey set them against each other for a seeker’s match and then decided it was close enough that whoever worked best with the team would get the position. Draco was dismissed because “You’re good for a first year, but not good enough for me. Try again next year then we’ll talk.” 

Pucey dismissed Harry shortly after for the same reason, but they decided to stay and watch the rest of the tryouts for fun. 

Bellchant looked quite smug, but Harry didn’t forget that Pucey wasn’t afraid to dismiss them all today. However, it seems her confidence wasn’t entirely misplaced because she flew well with the rest of the team and left as the new Slytherin Chaser. 

“She’ll be the first girl on the team in a decade,” Draco says. 

“Why?” 

Draco just makes a ‘I don’t know’ gesture and they continued watching to see who made Seeker. 

It became very clear that while both were very good at working individually, they didn’t work with the team very well. Harry watches Pucey get increasingly more frustrated until he calls out “Harry! Get over here!”

Confused, Harry makes his way from their seat in the grass to Pucey. 

“You’re trying out for seeker.” He says.

“um.”

Pucey shoves his broom in Harry’s hand and pushes him towards the team. “One more go! Harry, you know what to do.”

Harry mounts his broom quickly and joins the team in the air. Not a moment the later Pucey is releasing the snitch. 

The snitch disappears in an instant and everyone scrambles into position. Harry starts circling the field, keeping an eye out for any gold. 

It’s a while before Harry sees anything. One of the other seekers darts to the ground, and Harry follows. Not long after he sees a slight blur he realizes is the snitch’s wings. 

He zones in on it, rushing towards it as fast as he can. He quickly catches up to the seeker. Their shoulders brush. Harry reaches a hand out. He can almost feel the snitch close around his fist. 

Something hard knocks into him from the side. He falls the three feet and lands with a hard umph. The bludger darts away to the other side of the field. Harry sees one of the beaters watching with his bat swung and a satisfied look on his face. Harry sighs. 

It’s not like he wanted to make the team anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if I missed any tags


End file.
